


[Podfic] Be Here In The Morning Just To Hear Me Say

by dodificus



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-18
Updated: 2012-08-18
Packaged: 2017-11-12 09:25:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/489332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dodificus/pseuds/dodificus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Scott ditches Stiles for Allison and the rest of the pack goes back to ignoring him as usual, Stiles decides to get a dog. A cat wouldn't get along with the pack, but a puppy would have to, right? ...Or not. Most definitely not. Who knew?</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Be Here In The Morning Just To Hear Me Say

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [be here in the morning just to hear me say](https://archiveofourown.org/works/397854) by [hito](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hito/pseuds/hito). 



**Length:** 40:58  
 **File Size:** 43.9 MB (mp3) | 19 MB (m4b)  
 **Download (right click and save):** [mp3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/032012081801.zip) | [m4b](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/052012082603.zip)

Audiobook created by cybel  
Cover by cybel

Crossposted to [teenwolfpodfics](http://teenwolfpodfics.dreamwidth.org/3185.html)


End file.
